


Gloves, yours and mine

by Rohnoc



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rohnoc/pseuds/Rohnoc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Family relations in the winter, through knitwear</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gloves, yours and mine

 

I am wearing a pair of your gloves  
Fingerless except for the thumb

They were in a box,  
of unwanted things,  
when you came home from college

Soft and nubbly  
Worn and warm  
They looked lonely  
So I took them,  
in turn,  
when I went off to college.

I wore them almost everyday that first winter  
Even inside my dorm  
(I never did figure out how to turn the heat on)

By December there was fraying,  
a cold bite across the knuckles.  
I spent a day deciding a color to use in fixing  
White, for contrast  
Or blue, my favorite  
But I stuck with black.

I wanted them to look like they had

So though we haven't talked,  
just you and me,  
in several years  
I am wearing a pair of your gloves  
To keep you close


End file.
